Talk:Religion
Slaver's Bay I'm a bit confused; did the books go into detail about the religion of Slaver's Bay? That is, are the Graces some sort of distinct temple-prostitute religion? I thought that was just their local form of the Lord of Light religion. Is there any presence of the Lord of Light religion in Slaver's Bay? While I'm on the subject, did we ever find out anything about religion in Qarth?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) No mention whatsoever of "local" Qartheen faith. The Graces are priestesses of the local Ghiscari gods (plural), while the Lord of Light's religion comes from Asshai. Graces perform different functions depending on "color": * Green Grace: akin to the High Septon. There's one in Mereen and one in Astapor, presumably one in Yunkai and another in New Ghis. * Blue Graces: Healers. * Red Graces: Cult prostitutes. * White Graces: Young girls of noble birth too young for the pleasure palaces. * Pink Graces: unknown specialty. If you are unsure of something, instead of writing down your speculations you should take a look at the books or the ASoIaF wiki, or the Westeros.org forums. In any event, within the show there has been little mention of Slaver's Bay, and none whatsoever regarding the region's religion.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I did check AWOIAF, but was still uncertain. Do they have the Lord of Light at all in Slaver's Bay? Surprising that the Ghiscari gods are still worshiped. Either way we'll get to this in season 3.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Valyrian faith While they never went into detail about their belief system, I found that Valyrians, or at least Targaryens, the only known surviving Valyrian family, seem to have a lot to do with the number three, as opposed to the number seven of the Faith of the Seven. A great example is in Robert's Rebellion, where Ned Stark, Howland Reed and five others (totaling seven), fight and defeat three members of Aerys' Kingsguard, some of the last clinging on to the loyalist cause. Three representing the Valyrians and Targaryens, seven representing Westeros (even though I believe all seven of Ned's posse were actually of the Old Gods faith). Nonetheless, seven and three keep reappearing: *A probably unmeant one was the original trilogy (three books) that Ice and Fire would be, but it would turn out to be seven. *Seven kingdoms before Aegon's Conquest. ** Aegon conquered them with three dragons together with his two sister-wives, also totaling three. *** He only conquered six of the seven kingdoms, but his new kingdom would consist of eight regions, thus seven minus the newly founded Crownlands. *The Targaryen sigil is a three-headed dragon. *Three kings, Harren Hoare, Mern Gardener and Argilac the Arrogant died during the Conquest, along with their entire dynasties (although a cadet branch of Gardener survives and through the female line the Durrandons also survive). **Three other kings, Torrhen Stark, Ronnel Arryn and Loren Lannister surrendered. *Seven members make up the Kingsguard, obviously. *The Targaryens controlled Westeros for nearly three hundred years. *Dany has three dragons. *Aerys had three children: Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys. Probably I could come up with a load more, but after this it was starting to get arbitrary. It could be an obvious oversight, a common number. Obviously I realised that Daenerys' three dragons represent Aegon and his sisters' three dragons from the start, but once I started getting into it I realised how much more of them has to do with the number three. KarstenO (talk) 15:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Can we create a deity infobox for specific gods rather than religion infoboxes? For example, the "Great Other" isn't an organized religion. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 19:59, March 10, 2019 (UTC) : I would create that template in my own userspace, then show a couple of admins. Sounds like a good idea. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:05, March 11, 2019 (UTC)